Dog Watching
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: While taking care of Jenka's puppies, Chaco's day soon goes to the dogs. Oneshot. Rated M for straight and lesbian sex. Chaco X Puppies


I never thought I'd write another Cave Story fic after my last one, but one night, I thought of a Chaco/Nene pairing and after that, the whole thing kind of snowballed afterwards. Funny how my head works, huh?

* * *

"Thanks again for agreeing to watch my puppies for me while I am away, dear." The old witch Jenka said graciously.

"It's no problem at all, Miss Jenka." A purple-furred mimiga giggled. Around her, five barking puppies named Hajime, Nene, Kakeru, Shinobu and Mick, clamored for her attention as she played with them. "I've always wanted a dog of my own since I was a little girl."

"Well, it's good to see they enjoy your company as much as you enjoy theirs." Jenka said as she turned to leave. "I shouldn't keep Professor Booster waiting. I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Take care, Chaco."

"Bye!" Chaco called after her. The door closed and the click of the lock sounded just as all five puppies leapt up and pounced on top of her at once.

* * *

Later that day, a tuckered out mimiga was taking an afternoon nap on Jenka's bed, too tired from playing all day with her new canine friends to even climb underneath the bed sheets. By the time lunch was over, she was too pooped to do anything but flop down on to the bed and let the dogs play amongst themselves.

Wanting to get away from the usual male roughhousing for a moment, Nene wandered into her master's room. While Chaco dreamed sweet dreams about a certain human boy, the dog jumped up on to the bed and began sniffing around. Her nose hovered over her rabbit-like body, taking in all the new scents radiating off of her. Out of all the smells coming from Chaco's body—grass, flowers, and other mimiga—there was one that managed to catch Nene's attention more than the rest. It reminded her of something good, but she couldn't tell what. Whatever it was, it smelled oddly delicious. Pinpointing the source of the odd smell to where the mimiga's crotch was, she took a tentative lick of her folds and was met with a sweet taste, and the scent seemed to increase in intensity.

"Mmm, Quote." Chaco murmured in her sleep. Her dreams of the human boy remained uninterrupted despite the canine's probing tongue. Normally, the dog would have left it alone, seeing as how there's nothing special about it, but something inside of Nene made her want to continue. About two minutes into it, Nene was too involved to notice that Chaco was beginning to stir. In her dreams, Chaco's friend, a human boy by the name of Quote, was the source of the pleasurable sensation in her loins. His head was in between her thighs as he ate her out just like the night they first met. She moaned his name loudly as his tongue flicked her clitoris. Now that she thought about it, the boy's slimy appendage seemed wider and longer than she remembered, but she was more focused on the pleasure than anything else.

Chaco's pleasure increased until she reached her climax a few minutes later and everything went black, but the licking hadn't stopped and after a split second, the mimiga realized she had woken up. She opened her eyes and was momentarily surprised to see Nene cleaning up the bodily fluids left behind from her orgasm. Of course, surprise soon gave way to lustful thoughts. Nene started when Chaco sat up and began petting her head. In all the excitement she hadn't noticed the mimiga had woken up and suddenly felt a little guilty for waking her from her slumber.

"That's a good girl, Nene." She purred. "Now roll over and I'll give you a reward." The canine's attitude perked back up at the mention of a reward and she did as she was told. Chaco crawled over and kissed her before moving down her body where she gave her vulva a gentle lick. Nene whined in response, but her eyes screamed for more. Chaco got the hint and began eating her out with fervor. Nene began experiencing strange new feelings of pleasure each time the mimiga's tongue poked inside of her pussy. _Is this what she felt earlier?_ She thought. She couldn't believe how good the purple-furred female was at making her feel so… so… so _good_.

Meanwhile, during a lull in the play fighting, Hajime noticed Nene wasn't with him and the others. His exceptional senses picked up his friend's whining coming from the bedroom, accompanied by an alluring aroma so he went to investigate. To his surprise, Hajime walked into the room to see the purple-furred female eating out his friend. Now he had experienced his fair share of action while staying with Curly and the Colons, but he'd never seen two females do that kind of thing together. The male stayed fixed to the spot, staring at the girls while getting very turned on.

Nene was nearing her climax and Chaco knew it. The very look in the canine's eyes gave away her need for release and Chaco was surely going to give it to her. The mimiga used a paw to find the dog's clitoris and when she found it, Nene's body tensed up as she reached the metaphorical home stretch, pure ecstasy seeming to take control over all of her senses. Finally, Nene came with a loud yip and Chaco drank up all she gave her and licked the excess from her fur.

When Chaco looked up from the canine pussy, she saw Hajime standing in the door and staring at them. Chaco noticed the red meat growing out of his sheath to its full size and her perverted side took over. She got down onto all fours and looked back toward Hajime, leaving Nene to recover from her first orgasm. "Here boy." She beckoned seductively as she shook her rump for the male. Needless to say, he didn't have to be told twice. He raised up his front half and mounted the lupine creature. With one good push he was in to the hilt. Chaco nearly screamed at the feeling of having all seven-and-a-half inches thrust into her at once. _He is definitely bigger than any mimiga I've ever been with._ Chaco thought. _Or Quote for that matter._

Hajime panted as the mimiga's tight inner walls squeezed his length for all it was worth. Without waiting for her to adjust to his size, he started humping her with all his might. Chaco moaned as each powerful thrust the canine made added to the store of sexual bliss that threatened to erupt in a magnificent orgasm. She felt her upcoming climax edge closer and closer sooner than usual. _Oh, god,_ she thought, _I don't how or why, but this pup is so great at this._ Suddenly, Chaco screamed and her cum coated Hajime's cock and flowed out onto the bed sheet. The purple mimiga's orgasm only made the canine hump her faster. She felt something smacking against her pussy lips and she immediately knew what it was.

"Oh, yes, Hajime!" The lupine female screamed in ecstasy. "Knot me! Knot your new bitch!" As if those words flipped a switch in Hajime's head, he tensed up and his penis spurted ropes of dog seed directly into Chaco's womb. He pulled out just as the last spurt of his semen left him and coated the fur around her crotch and ass. Chaco's only regret was the dog didn't knot her. "Oh well, maybe next time." She said, scratching him behind his ears.

Soon after Hajime came, Shinobu, Kakeru and Mick entered the room, cocks already rigid, and Chaco felt it was time for the threesome to become a full-blown orgy. The mimiga straddled Kakeru, riding his dick cowgirl-style when she felt a weight on her back and something poking at her tailhole. She looked back and saw Mick had mounted her in the hopes of taking her anally—not that Chaco would refuse. With a dick in both holes, the mimiga felt as if she was in heaven. She couldn't remember the last time she had serviced two males at once, but that could've been mostly because the pleasure she was feeling was too great for her think of anything else.

Meanwhile, Nene was sucking off Hajime when Shinobu climbed on top of her and started rutting her, breaking her hymen with ease. While Hajime's length muffled her yips of pleasure, it was no secret she was enjoying being made the two males' bitch. Hajime's cock was the first she had ever sucked, but you wouldn't be able to tell by watching how expertly her tongue danced along his underside. To her, the taste was musky, yet satisfying and as Shinobu's tip repeatedly jabbed at her cervix, she wished she had done this sooner after having lived with the other dogs all her life. She wondered what other pleasurable activities she had been missing out on.

"Ah, yes! Good boys!" Chaco moaned, overcome with lust and wishing Nene would share Hajime's red rocket with her but she would just have to make do with the two she already had instead, not that she thought that was a bad thing of course. Before long, the mimiga felt herself getting nearer and nearer to cumming. She made high-pitched moans as Mick's thrusts fell in sync with Chaco's rising and falling upon Kakeru's dick, increasing her pleasure immensely. Suddenly, the mimiga screamed in pure joy when she felt Kakeru and Mick's knots push into her at the same time, tying her. The feeling was enough to send her over the edge and make her cum. Her insides constricted the two cocks and the dogs shot their seed deep into Chaco, filling her with their own cum.

Meanwhile, Nene was about to find another climax as well and she eagerly awaited it, wanting to know how wonderful it felt to be filled to the brim with their hot sticky canine cum firsthand. She eagerly sucked on the shaft in her maw while her tongue danced along its underside, thinking that if the purple mimiga could handle two males at once, she could too. The speed of Shinobu's humps became erratic, his hips forcefully pushing Nene's face further onto Hajime's erection. His knot then entered her before his balls emptied their contents into her womb. Hajime came the same time Shinobu did, plastering Nene's face in his seed.

It took almost half an hour before the other males' knots were small enough to be pulled out of the mimiga and the dog, leaving their gaping holes empty and desiring more, like addicts needing one more hit. Chaco and Nene looked at the four males surrounding them with hard erections standing at full attention and expressions that said they were only just getting started with the day's fun. Both cum-filled females wanted nothing more than for the horny canines to use them like the pair of sluts they were all day and night.

* * *

When Jenka had returned, she entered her room to find the aftermath of the orgy. Her puppies were all sprawled out on the bed around Chaco, who had so much cum in her fur that if there was any more, she could've passed for a normally colored mimiga. Nene wasn't any cleaner, but her white fur concealed most of the bodily fluids plastered on her body. Jenka pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and sighed.

"Quote said this kind of thing would happen." She muttered to herself as she left the room. "Did I listen? No. I just had to give the little whore a chance."

* * *

You should've listened to Quote, Jenka. He knows how slutty Chaco can get.


End file.
